Camisetas a juego
by Gekrepten
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Yachi hace camisetas para algunos de los miembros del equipo de Karasuno. Kuroo se pone celoso. [Link a fanart en el perfil]


**_Título original: Couple T-shirts._**

 ** _Autor original: tradition_**

 ** _Link original (quitando los espacios):_** ** _w ww.f anfi ction s /11 2723 43/1 /Cou ple-T- Shirts_**

* * *

Tsukishima rió tan pronto vio a Kageyama subiendo al autobús. y no pudo evitar provocar al mal humor del armador. "¿Qué pasa, Rey? ¿Te preocupa poder olvidar tu propio nombre?" Yamaguchi se rió junto con él y sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto.

Kageyama frunció el ceño inmediatamente como reacción natural al escuchar el tan odiado apodo. "¿Qué?"

Tsukishima señaló a su camisa, y Kageyama bajó la mirada, obviamente olvidándose de que la había cambiado. Bajo la chaqueta de su uniforme, su camiseta decía "YO SOY KAGEYAMA" en llamativas letras en inglés.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Kageyama ignoró las risitas de Tsukishima y le pasó de largo, sonrojado. Sin embargo, Hinata no pudo dejar las cosas así. "¡Yachi _-_ san las hizo para nosotros!" El pelirrojo abrió su chaqueta completamente para mostrar a todos su camiseta. Decía: "SI SE PIERDE, POR FAVOR REGRESE A KAGEYAMA".

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estallaron en una risa estruendosa, provocando una mayor confusión a Hinata. Yachi se asomó por sobre su asiento junto a Kiyoko. "¿Acaso es algo malo?" Lucía adorablemente preocupada. "Solo pensé que Hinata _-_ kun siempre se está perdiendo cuando vamos a los partidos o a los torneos…"

Sugawara la interrumpió gentilmente. "Son geniales, Yachi _-_ chan. Fue muy considerado de tu parte." Dijo con una mirada asesina puesta en Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, quienes se calmaron inmediatamente. Hinata y Kageyama se fueron a la parte de atrás del autobús para que pudieran emprender la ida hacia otro partido de práctica contra Nekoma.

Tsukishima le dio un codazo a Yamaguchi. "Pásame la foto que les tomaste." En cuanto la recibió, se la envió a Kuro con el mensaje de "Mira a estos idiotas". Ese fue su primer error.

Recibió una respuesta inmediata que radicaba únicamente en signos de exclamación. Supuso que significaba que Kuro lo encontró tan divertido como él lo hizo. Ese fue su segundo error.

Tsukishima fue abordado en cuanto se bajó del autobús. "¡Tsukki!" Kuro se colgó de su espalda como si fuese el mono más molesto del mundo. "¡Quiero unas así!" Tsukishima trató de luchar contra el rubor que se elevaba a sus mejillas mientras los integrantes de ambos equipos los miraban como si hubieran perdido la cabeza. Bueno, en realidad el armador de Nekoma sólo rodaba los ojos, en clara referencia al comportamiento terriblemente inapropiado de Kuroo.

"No."

Podía sentir el puchero contra la parte posterior de su cuello, lo que le acabó haciéndole perder la batalla contra su sonrojo y tornarse rápidamente de rosa. "¡Pero, Tsukki! ¡Son tan lindas!"

"Dios, eres molesto." Sin hacer caso al chico que tenía encima, fue a unirse a su equipo ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos. Anhelaba sus auriculares para no tener que escuchar a Noya susurrando en voz alta a Tanaka acerca de la naturaleza de su relación con el capitán de Nekoma. No era nada de su incumbencia, incluso si Kuro había decidido hacerlo público de la peor manera posible entre tantas.

El otro volvió con su equipo, poniendo ojos de cachorro triste cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Tsukishima. Él lo ignoró con determinación, prestando total atención a las instrucciones de Daichi y el entrenador Ukai, quienes parecían ser los únicos que no daban importancia a lo sucedido.

Los ojos de perrito triste continuaron durante todo el partido, lo que Tsukishima utilizó como un inusual entrenamiento contra oponentes altamente irritantes. Su mayoría consistió en mirar la camiseta en lugar del rostro de Kuro, esperando que espontáneamente este ardiera en llamas.

Después de que su juego había terminado, y a pesar de las quejas de Hinata, Tsukishima fue el primero en estar en el autobús. No quería quedarse por más tiempo alrededor del equipo **_y_** de Kuro, a pesar del hecho de que llegaban a verse con tan poca frecuencia. Se puso sus auriculares e ignoró a Yamaguchi cuando este se sentaba junto a él, vacilante.

Su teléfono zumbaba inadvertidamente en su bolsillo mientras él negaba las ganas de ver los mensajes durante el mayor tiempo que le fue posible. Después de diez minutos, se rindió y vio la pantalla, observando el texto múltiple lleno de una ridícula cantidad de _emojis_.

 _Kuro:_ ¡tsukki! ¡querido! ¡no puedo creer que huiste de mí! ಥ_ಥ

 _Kuro_ : no tenemos que llevar camisetas a juego

 _Kuro_ : aunque te verías lindo en una (´◉ ω ◉`)

 _Kuro_ : Tsukki por favor respóndemeeeee~

Rápidamente escribió una respuesta y cerró los ojos. Kuro Tetsurou seguro iba a ser la causa de su muerte.

* * *

El fin de semana siguiente Tsukishima tomó el tren a Tokyo con un bulto envuelto apresuradamente bajo el brazo, preguntándose si se había vuelto loco. Le había preguntado tranquilamente a Yachi sobre las camisas al día siguiente en clase, tras primero asegurarse de que no había nadie más alrededor. Incluso había enviado a Yamaguchi con anticipación para una cosa u otra, con la esperanza de que eso lo distrajera lo suficiente. Yachi había accedido a su petición con bastante facilidad y contraído sus labios en un mohín cuando él le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto.

Si aquello llegaba hasta Kageyama, no llegaría a escuchar cómo terminaría.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tsukishima se bajó del tren y buscó a su alrededor por Kuro. Finalmente detectó el cabello desordenado tan familiar, muy cerca del mapa de la estación. Fue en dirección a él y le saludó levemente. El rostro del otro chico se iluminó con una sonrisa de felicidad, muy al contrario de su sonrisa habitual. "¡Tsukki! Me sorprendió tu mensaje. Por lo general, soy yo quien tiene que arrastrarte a Tokio."

Sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, y simplemente empujó el paquete hacia el pecho de Kuro. "Para ti."

"¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Un regalo para mí?" Los ojos de Kuro brillaron. "No debiste."

Tsukishima frunció el ceño. "Solo ábrelo."

"Okey, okwy. Un regalo de Tsukki~" Desenvolvió los lados mal pegados y se quedó mirando las camisetas blancas del interior. "¿ _Kei_? ¿Qué es esto?"

La mente de Tsukishima permaneció unos segundos en blanco al escuchar su nombre de pila saliendo de los labios de Kuro. "Las querías, ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo, pero nunca esperé que…" Sonrió y abrazó a Tsukishima, aplastando el papel de regalo y las camisetas entre ellos con torpeza. "Eres muy lindo, Tsukki. ¡Sabía que sí te importaba!"

Tsuishima se inclinó hacia Kuro por un momento antes de apartarlo. "Sí, bueno. No te acostumbres."

Kuro se ocupó de desplegar las camisetas, y dejó salir un gemido de queja cuando vio la escritura de la de Tsukishima. "¡No puedo creer que hayas puesto esto! Me retracto de todo lo anterior."

"Pensé que encajaba." Tsukishima pasó una mano por las letras que decían: "YO SOY TSUKKI. MANTENGA LA BASURA LEJOS."

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto está basado en un fanart, no tomo ninguna responsabilidad sobre ello. Además, Kuroo no es basura, él es un hermoso bebé que debe ser protegido.

* * *

 ** _Ojalá disfruten de esto tanto como yo lo hice. :)_**


End file.
